Battle Royale: Dead Wrong
by Magna Vritramon
Summary: 48 Students must compete in another Battle Royale. Aliances will be made and destroyed as the students struggle to survive because in the end only one must live.


BATTLE ROYALE: DEAD WRONG  
  
Battle One: The Beginning of the End  
  
"Where the hell are we?!" Cried Eiji Osaka (Boys # 22) as he and the others started to gain there consciousness.   
  
"What's all this why are we in class?!" Mami Kubota (Girls # 1) shook her friends nearby to wake them up. Once everyone had finally snapped out of their long slumber there teacher greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Congratulations everyone! Rise and shine!" Yelled their teacher Mr. Satoshi.  
  
"Dad where there hell are we?" Asked Goro Satoshi (Boys # 3) as he held onto his twin brother Kori Satoshi (Boys # 20).   
  
"Well sons," He started as he turned to face the soldiers lined up against the north wall of the classroom, "These fine men and women have brought you here as part of the Battle Royale Act. On this deserted island you will have to fight and kill each other to survive in a grueling three day time period. Doesn't that sound fun?!" He spoke with a big grin as most of the students gave him a shocked stare.   
  
"You cant be serious teacher?" Spoke Shingo Tachibana (Boys # 1) as he finally noticed the collar around his neck. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Oh no I wouldn't tug on that too much. Each of you has on a special collar that monitors your vital signs. We'll know when one of you dies instantly and if you try to remove it your head will be blown off by the explosive charge." Everyone flipped out at the sound of that. Half the classed yelled there disgust and anger while the others expressed their tremendous fear.  
  
"Shut up! All of you sit down or I'll be forced to separate a few heads right now!" He screeched.  
  
"Bullshit!" Yelled Eiji Osaka (Boys # 22) as he drew closer to Mr. Satoshi, shaking his fists and cursing him to his grave. He had a habit of loosing his temper and everyone would always tell him it would be his undoing. He never believed it until now. "What did we do to deserve this!"  
  
"I don't like your attitude about all of this. You my dear student will be made into an example." Mr. Satoshi held up a small device and clicked the button. The red light on Eiji's collar began to flash as it beeped erratically. "Try not to make a mess." Eiji fumbled around trying to yank his collar off he yelled for help but nobody stepped forward. Everyone was to afraid of the consequences. But truthfully nothing could be done. Everyone watched in horror as a loud bang echoed through the room and blood sprayed every which way. Most of the girls and a few boys screamed in terror until Mr. Satoshi shut them all up again. "At the end of three days there must be only one survivor, a single winner. Or else everyone alive will suffer his fate and I know nobody wants to be like him. You all want to live and to do that you have to kill, you have trust only yourselves and kill everyone else."  
  
"Oh my god, my god what is this? This aint real it aint fuckin' real!" Cried Etsu Aoi (Girls # 8) as she broke down crying at the death of her friend.  
  
"After you watch this quick video you will be called one by one to leave, thus starting another glorious Battle Royale!" He rolled the TV stand closer and played the video of the eerily cheerful lady explaining the game rules. How could she be so happy about telling young teens about there impending doom? After the video ended the general consensus wanted to break down and cry along with Etsu. The teacher chuckled as he looked at everyone's expression. The guards behind him wheeled in a cart filled with everyone's bag of supplies. "Now I will call off each of you one by one and you will come to the front to retrieve your bag and go off into the night to have your fun.  
  
"Why, father, why are you doing this." Kori asked with eyes full of tears.  
  
"You'll know if you live but as I said if you live."  
  
Shingo shifted his wait to his back leg and shook his head in disgust. he did not notice Soga Ijuin (Girls # 23) standing behind him almost breathing down his neck. She began to reach her hand out to touch him as Mr. Satoshi called his name. Shingo was the first to go and without hesitation he proceeded to grab his bag from the soldier and make his way out. He didn't seem to show much emotion. He seemed fearless and only he and Soga knew the reason why. Soga watched him leave with a disappointed look on her face. "Don't go too far, delicious." She mumbled.  
  
Mami Kubota (Girls # 1) was called next. She ran to the front and grabbed her bag. She wanted to catch up with Shingo so as not to be alone but once outside she saw no one.  
  
Kyo Nandaba (Boys # 2) Hesitated at the sound of his name then finally retrieved his bag and made it outside. He could see Mami off in the distance and decided to follow her into the forest.  
  
Rina Hakai (Girls # 2), was too frightened to think. She just ran to grab her bag and waved to her friends as she departed. Of all the students she probably had the least ability to kill. Hopefully she could find someone she could trust.  
  
As Goro Satoshi (Boys # 3) approached the front he did not look at his father for he could not bare the sight of him. He stopped before grabbing his bag and looked back at his brother. "Look for me Kori! We'll survive this!" He ran out the door thinking only about his brother as he headed the opposite direction of everyone else.  
  
Next up was Sono Kusagano (Girls # 3) followed by Kaiba Shindo (Boys # 4). She was lucky that her boyfriend was right behind her. He caught up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Kaiba what are we gonna do this is so scary." She buried he face in his chest.  
  
Kaiba, though he was just as scarred as her, found the strength to act brave and to comfort her during this troubling situation. "We'll just have to survive. We'll have to find some way to make it off this island alive together. Are you with me?" He looked down at her as she sniffled and smiled back at him. He looked around to make sure nobody was around and escorted her off into the forest. Little did he know that Yuki Kusanagi (Girls # 4) stepped out of the school as the ran off. She watched them enter the forest and slowly began to follow them.  
  
Kenzaki Yamato (Boys # 5) stepped forth hesitantly to grab his things. As he walked out he thought about how he would always say he was gonna kill Takenori Kamui (Boys # 18). He never thought in a million years though that he would actually have to one day.  
  
Yuri Kanzawa (Girls # 5) ran to the front with eyes completely full of tears. She could barely see where she was going as she wiped her eyes and ran back and forth trying to decide which way she would go. Finally she heard someone call her name. She turned to find Ryota Oogami (Boys # 6) standing behind her. "Ryo....are you gonna k-kill me?" her voice was full of terror as she starred at him.   
  
"No just come with me and everything will be fine." As he began to approach her the class tomboy stepped out and flagged them down.   
  
"Hey wait for me you two!" Yayoi Akaza (Girls # 6) cried as she ran to them. "If you guys are gonna be together I wanna come with you, I'm really scarred right now." The nodded to her and then started off towards the woods. Had they seen the sinister smirk that appeared on Yayoi's face as they turned they would not have wanted her company. She wasn't scarred at all she merely needed someone to keep her alive till she could grasp victory.  
  
Mika Hayate (Boys # 7) was next in line followed by his best friend Mia Tamaki (Girls # 7). They met outside and waited by a large tree to see if any of there friends would come next. Inui Obari (Boys # 8) was the next to exit the school. Inui was one of the strongest boys in class and could handle himself pretty well during these three days of hell but he and Mika never were friendly to each other. They had a bad history which would probably result in the two of them fighting to the death rather than helping each other to survive.   
  
Etsu stepped outside still crying as hard as before she looked around and thought to herself. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. As she turned she noticed Mika and Mia flagging her down but before she could run to them she was grabbed from behind. She turned to see Mamorou Yuba (Boys # 9) standing behind her. "Mamarou what are you doing?" She said as he grabbed her by the arm and without saying a word he drug her off away from Mia and Mika into the forest.  
  
"I don't like what he might do to her." Mika whispered.   
  
"You don't think he'll kill her do you?"  
  
"Lets go find her and see what he's gonna do." Mika stood up and started off down the path towards where Mamarou and Etsu disappeared too.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the students dreadfully awaited being called upon. They watched as the most popular of the students Umeko Enari (Girls # 9), Jason Nakashima (Boys # 10), Toki Hanzo (Girls # 10), Kai Mito (Boys # 11) and Kimi Rina (Girls # 11) left one by one. Everyone knew that the five of them would just hide somewhere away from everyone else. Those girls were too pretty to get sweaty and bloody killing anyone and the boys would just tag along in an attempt to get sex from them before it was too late. They were no real threat to anyone.  
  
Next up was Randall Trivil (Boys # 12), the half Black half Japanese student adjusted his glasses and proceeded to the front of the class. Nobody knew much about him except for Shingo and it was obvious that he would look for him once outside. The chances of Randall surviving were better than the majority of the other students for he had been raised in a family of game hunters and outdoorsmen. As he made it outside he was stopped by Ami Miho (Girls # 12 who rushed to him so as not to be alone. She didn't know if she could trust him but followed him anyway. "Just be careful if you're gonna tag along. Ok?" He questioned. She shook her head yes like a little child and clinched her bag tight as they walked down the trail away from the building.  
  
Twenty-three students remained. Soga patiently awaited her turn to go so she could catch up to Shingo as she had planned. She watched with irritation as Sousuke Hawaki (Boys # 13), Setsuna Yuki (Girls # 13), and Jotaro Sawada (Boys # 14) exited scarred as hell of what might happen to them. They were threat to her either. Sickly girl and two boys who were just as feminine as her wouldn't stand in her way. Natsu Nandaba (Girls # 14) was the next to go. Finally a challenge Soga thought as the lanky sports freak ducked so as not to hit her head upon exiting the room. Daisuke Mizuno (Boys # 15) pushed his way past her as he was called. She glared at the overweight Daisuke as he exited. She didn't like rude people at all and would get him back eventually she hoped.   
  
Next up was Sono Ryuga (Girls # 15) followed by Kenji Kuwashima (Boys # 16) it was a lucky match for them since they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Soga's grinded her teeth in frustration. She tapped her foot rapidly as she watched scarred little Atsu Saotome (Girls # 16), Satoshi Reimon (Boys # 17), and Tomo Tomiyama (Girls # 17) exited fearfully. At that moment she snapped. "TEACHER WHEN WILL IT BE MY TURN?!" She jumped up as everyone looked at her.   
  
"You'll get your turn Ms. Ijuin." Mr. Satoshi replied.   
  
She clinched her fist so tight her nails started to draw blood. She had half a mind to march her way to the front and grab her back and leave at that moment but after seeing the was Eiji was taken care of she didn't want to risk not being able to catch up to Shingo. "Damn." She mumbled as see again watched everyone else leave the room. Takenori Kamui (Boys # 18) looked back at her as he exited the room. Soga didn't know exactly why he looked at her the way he did but decided not to dwell on it. Sei Tokai (Girls # 18) was next t o go. Soga thought to herself about Sei's abilities. She's a national Kendo champion. I'll have to watch out for her definitely.   
  
"O damn." Takato Kaiba yelped as he was called upon. He grabbed his bag and proceeded outside hoping not to be killed before he could get going good. Sa Nagai (Girls # 19) proceeded after him and eventually caught up to him scarring him half to death. "Oh its only you Sa. I was worried for a moment. Thought you were someone who was gonna kill me."  
  
"I'm not interested in that. You're smart right. Maybe we can put our heads together and figure out how to get out of here. But we gotta wait for Yugi. The Three of us together can survive this no problem."  
  
"Ok. Wonder how long it will take for him to get out here."  
  
"Son it's your turn." Mr. Satoshi called the frightened Kori Satoshi (Boys # 20) . Just like his brother he did not look at his father as he made his way the front. "So long, and don't go getting yourself killed!" Mr. Satoshi yelled as he watched him leave.  
  
Now only eight students remained. Soga's patience was running thin. How long was it gonna take was the question she had been asking from the start. Fusa Eichi (Girls # 20) was the next student to be called. Soga counted seven students left including herself. Yugi Goto (Boys # 21) was next to go. Once outside he saw Sa flagging him down like mad to get his attention. Once they had gotten together Sa explained her idea to escape the island and the three disappeared deep into the forest slowly and ever so carefully so as not to be tracked down.  
  
Back inside five students remained. Ina Goro (Girls # 21) was called upon next she darted out of the room like a bolt of lightning. Next in line would have been Eiji however unfortunately he met an untimely demise. Tatsu Hamasaki (Girls # 22) quivered as her name was called. She couldn't get the violent image of Eiji's death out of her head as she hesitantly grabbed her bag of supplies and left the room.  
  
"Welp time for me ta take my leave." Ran Hoshi (Boys # 23) spoke cockily. Soga pondered over his attitude for a minute until finally she was called upon. She made a break for the door grabbing her back and sprinted past Ran not even caring about his attitude anymore. She had to find Shingo before he was killed. She had to find him and keep him alive till the end and nothing was going to stand in her way.  
  
Lastly came Senichi Kawaii (Boys # 24) and Hikari Utsu (Girls # 24). Though they had never spoken more than one sentence to each other they decided that if they were gonna be the last ones to leave they might as well stay together and try to survive.  
  
Mr. Satoshi watched the two of them leave the school through the window. looked around at the soldiers and then fixed his eyes on Eiji's dead body. With a laugh he spoke, "And so it begins! Another glorious Battle Royale!" He laughed a sinister laugh and looked up at the night sky. Forty-seven students, stranded with little hope for survival. Forced to kill or be killed. In a battle where there could be only one winner who would come out on top? 


End file.
